Waking Sun
by gracemayx
Summary: Taking place after Breaking Dawn. A beautiful imortal from the Cullen family's past has arrived to put an end to Edward and Bella's reign of happiness!
1. my perfect peice of forever?

_Waking Sun_

_When I see you, who were so wise and cool,Gazing with silly sickness upon that foolYou've given your love to, your adoring handsTouch his so intimately that each understands,I know, most hidden things; and when I knowYour holiest dreams yield to the stupid bow.__Jealousy by Rupert Brooke_

_Preface_

_Feeling what lovers once felt can change you, feeling the jealousy they suffered can kill you. Her named sickened me when ever the word left my mouth, the thought of him and her was unbearable. What am I supposed to feel when my love it doubted, when my life once again changed, but now changed not for the better but for the worse, what am I supposed to feel when I am pitied by my enemy? Love is tested by the greatest lengths of betrayal, but when the betrayal is too much it is the lovers that suffer. _

_Being beckoned to perform the unthinkable is one thing, but being beckoned to perform the unloyal is another. I was trusted, I was love, now I shall deceive and betray. _

_Chapter One_

_Book One_

_Bella Swan_

…_my perfect piece off forever?_

_An annual check up at the Volturi everything a girl could dream of. I was holding Renesmee's hand tightly as we walked slower than usual towards the dark ally of the Volturi castle. I saw my phone light up in my jeans pocket, there was no point checking it, it would be Jacob for the hundredth time, we had already had almost week long arguments on whether Nessie should have come with us, we had tried to explain to him over and over, if we did not take her with us the Volturi would insist coming Forks, something we do anything to prevent. We reached the alley, Carlisle and Edward, were walking slowly in front as we were met by The Volturi's two impressive guards. Felix stood tall and proud next to his slightly shorter but equally as strong, perhaps stronger accomplice, Demetri. He was one who made me weary, he smiled, his beautiful smile made him ever bit as a sinister and threatening as his crimson eyes, the eyes that held behind them years of finding, chasing and killing. I breathed in, I made myself look away, I kept my eyes forward and away from the two fierce vampires. I heard Felix's low chuckle, "Such a shame" he said, his usual conversation starter when he met with us. "You're a very lucky man, Edward, she did turn out well didn't she" he continued, though at this point I believed he was no longer talking about me. I stared angrily at the muscular man. "I mean, I'm sure she is going to do very well at one of those school things you veggies choose to go to" he said, seeing my angry stare, Felix wasn't one to want to upset me. Demetri sighed, "Shall we?" he asked gesturing towards the dark stairs that he was suddenly standing at the bottom of within seconds. Carlisle went first, then Edward made sure that Nessie and I went, he didn't want us to be anywhere near Felix, whom I felt for, I supposed just like Emmett who I constantly saw with in him, he was often saying the wrong this in serious situations. We finally reached the large double doors, Renesmee squeezed my hand, I looked at her to see fear in her deep, brown eyes, "It's going to be ok" I whispered, I hated this, behind those thick doors, anything could happen. Demetri pushed open the door, a brand new secretary sat at the desk, _

"_Ciao" she smiled at us, _

_Demetri turned, "If you could just wait for one moment" he smiled before disappearing through down the corridor and into the main hall. The pretty, human secretary stared after him, her dark eyes longing. This poor girl knew nothing of her fate, perhaps they had only given her the job because of obsession with Demetri, though he seemed to ignore her existence. Felix sat down on one of the cream, leather couches, "It's nice to see you again, Carlisle" he said respectfully, Carlisle, nodded and smiled politely, but kept his eyes, on the girl. He shook his head, and looked down. "It wont be painful for her" Felix said, quiet enough for the her not to hear as she carried on with her work. Within a few painful seconds Demetri was back, "Please" he said, then turning to walk back to the hall, we followed. As we left the room, I saw the girl frown. We walked down the dark corridor, light only by a few damaged candles. We finally came to another door, the door that led to the main hall. Demetri pushed it open with no hesitation, Aro was standing in the centre of the room. When the door shut behind us Felix graciously took all of our robes. _

"_Carlisle! What a nice surprise" Aro said, smiling. Carlisle nodded, he seemed anxious, "Miss Cullen" Aro smiled at Nessie, he held out his hand and just like she had done when she was a baby she seemed to be glad to get any kind of attention. She walked forward, a little too quickly as Aro's body guard Renata saw it, I felt her immediately use her power, her power of being able to block attacks, Nessie looked surprised and started to walk back towards me shaking her head in confusion . "Renata" Aro said glaring at her. The way he spoke at her, like she was some kind of misbehaving dog . He smiled, "Come my dear, have no fear" Renesmee walked forward and placed her hand upon his. These few seconds gave me time to look around the room, Caius sat there, a stern look on his pale face. Marcus sat next to him, looking bored, as always. My eyes then drifted to Jane who was staring angrily at me, her ruby eyes burning in frustration. Her brother Alec was staring at Renesmee an impressed look on his face, almost attraction, though this immediately changed when Jane shot an evil glance at him. It was then that I noticed what they were all wearing, something formal to it, Jane was wearing a black, velvet dress that made her look some how more child like, Heidi, who was standing with her arms draped across the top of Aro's throw was wearing a stunning black and red dress made from beautiful Italian silks, that hugged her slim body perfectly. Perhaps Aro found Carlisle's return as something to celebrate. _

"_There's just a ball tonight," Aro added still staring into Nessie's, she had clearly been thinking the same thing. _

"_We were all hoping you may join us," he added, We waited patiently for Aro to take from Nessie's mind what he needed, when I heard painful gasp come from the large doors of the room. I turned instinctively to the source of the noise, there was a swift almost invisible movement as my eyes met the door, Edward turned his head as I turned mine but he kept his gaze on the door, his thick eyebrows pulling together as if he was trying to concentrate, "What is it?" I whispered, but he didn't reply, just shook his head._

"_I see all is well" Aro finally said, clapping his hands together._

_We packed the last of our things into the many boxes that filled our tiny cottage. We were finally being taken away from our beautiful home, to the Cullen mansion. I was always aware that we couldn't keep our little piece of heaven forever, but I didn't know saying goodbye would be as hard. Carlisle had insisted that we move out so Renesmee didn't get too used to a home, as her immortal family didn't age my little girl would never be able to stay in one place for very long._

"_Catch" Edward said gently throwing a small box to me. He smiled my favourite crooked smile as I dropped the box._

"_Am I the only Vampire in the world with no hand eye coordination?" _

"_I would have you no other way" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him, I found it hard to believe that whenever Edward touched me I still found myself going light headed. He pressed his lips to mine softly, holding me even tighter. _

"_We're supposed to packing, not searching for Edwards tonsils" a booming voice laughed from the front door, a more feminine laugh came from the same direction. I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie both picking up large boxes. _

"_Carlisle sent us" Rosalie smiled, her beauty had always seemed to make me feel inferior, but now Rosalie was being so much kinder to me the envy turned into a sisterly love. _

"_Yeah, to keep you two from…instead of packing" Emmett said, almost in hysterics now. I picked up a glass bowl of potpourri that hadn't been packed yet and flung it straight at his head. He expertly caught it in one hand, "Hey, I was only kidding Bellsy" he said placing the bowl down on a cardboard box. Edward and I both picked up boxes and followed Rose and Emmett out of the door and through the forest. We reached the Cullen house in no time. I saw that Esme had already packed away the boxes that we had brought in earlier. Renesmee was sat on the sofa reading Wuthering Heights, her beautiful doll like face was concentrating in the pages._

"_Finished?" Carlisle asked coming down the stairs. _

"_Not yet, there are still a few more boxes" Edward answered,_

"_You should have a rest, Emmett and Rosalie will finish" I lifted my eye brow as he said 'rest', Carlisle noticed._

"_Have a break" he smiled._

"_Yeah, the cottage needs destroying, hey Rose" Emmett said, put his arm around her and walking out the door. Edward laughed slightly. Jacob walked through the front door, Nessie's face lit up, she put the old book down carefully and ran over to hug Jake. She kissed his cheek, he flinched uncomfortably. He was holding a newspaper._

"_I think you guys need to see this" he said sitting down on the couch, he unrolled the creased newspaper and flattened it down on the coffee table. The headline of it read 'More Killings In Forks, Washington', Edward picked up the flimsy paper and began to read, I looked over his shoulder and started to read myself, 'The small town of Forks, Washington has been the victim of many animal attacks over the years, but now the latest string of freak deaths is due to a peculiar illness, the illness in question has been seen to drain victims of all blood, without any markings to show that the body had been harmed or violated.' both of us knew what it was, Jacob was waiting patiently for us to finish reading, the rest of the column was filled up with nonsense about drug theories or diseases, "Does Carlisle know?" Edward asked, Jacob shook his head and rolled the paper back up. Then handed the paper to him, Edward ran up stairs to Carlisle's office. _

"_What's going on?" Nessie asked, looking frustrated, _

"_Don't worry, it's not important" Jake smiled, she rolled her eyes and turned on the T.V._

"_God Damn it!" Seth shouted. We had just got back from running the borders of La Push, all of the wolves seemed to be getting a little frustrated, not to mention tired. Carlisle had looked further into the headlines that had been printed about Forks and there was no doubt a vampire was in town. "We have been chasing after that leech all night!" Seth continued falling back on the leather couch next to his pack mates, Embry and Paul. Rose came out of the kitchen holding a huge tray of steaks and fries, "Here you go mutts" she smiled placing it down on the coffee table, even she had become accustom to the wolves being around now. And Paul seemed to hate us a lot less, especially since we were chasing after another vamp. _

"_Are Jake and Leah still out?" Embry asked between bites of his steak, I nodded, leaning against the wall. "Sam, Jared and Quill have gone back to La Push to rest, Jared and Brady are asleep upstairs" I smiled, they all seemed much more at ease now they were fed. The 'newbies' as Jake called them, Lyle, Cameron, Matt, Eli, Nate, Aiden and Kia, Paul's younger brother, were being exiled from this task, Sam had made it very clear he didn't think they ready or needed and wasn't prepared to put them in any danger, they had been put to the test on the Volturi's last visit and their expertise didn't prove to be successful Lyle and Kia wanted to impress Sam so they chose to not join their pack and my family to the clearing but try and unneedlessly attack Jane, who quickly to their knowledge was found to be very unattainable opponent. "Sleep sounds good" Seth said standing up and stretching out his arms, "Colin and Brady are upstairs, right?" he asked, _

"_Yes, feel free to take any of the beds up there, we have no use for them" Esme smiled, coming down the stairs, her and Rose had been put on wolf duty for today, this job meaning they had to make sure all of the boys were rested, fed and watered, after the way they had all helped us after Renesmee was born it was the least we could do. Seth ran up the stairs, but Paul and Embry looked slightly on edge, they didn't have the same confidence around us as Jacob and the younger boys did, probably convinced we would kill them in their sleep. "Boys, don't feel obliged to stay, but there are beds if you need them" Esme said. They nodded then walked out of the front door, Esme hated not being able to be hospitable but she was aware of the boys struggle. Shortly after the boys left Jake and Leah got back, to Leah's irritation she was forced to borrow clothes from Rose, she had hidden hers behind a tree close to the house, but even in the seriousness of a human killing vampire being in town Jared thought it would be hilarious to steal them, Leah didn't find it funny. The two of them came running through the door as soon as they were phased and clothed, _

"_Bells!" Jake shouted causing Rose and Esme to be beside me immediately, "I think we found something" he looked over to Leah who was holding in her hands something that looked like a piece of cream material. "What is it?" Rose asked, gently taking the item from Leah's hands. "We don't know, but it has the bloodsuckers scent on it" Leah announced,_

_Rose held up the material and examined it carefully. _

"_Looks like a piece of a dress" she finally said, "and who ever owns that dress if very into…vintage" she laughed_

"_what do you mean?" Esme asked innocently, _

"_Well, this material dates way back to at least the end of the 1800's they don't make this stuff anymore"_

"_So the vamp's gotta be old then" Jake asked, _

"_and I think we can guess the vampire is female?" Esme smiled, "Poor thing she might just be scared and now her clothing is ripped"_

"_Esme, no disrespect, but if this vampire is at least old enough to have lived in the 1800's I think it's obvious she knows what she's doing" Jacob said,_

"_and she keeps coming back so, she must want something too" Leah added quietly,_

"_Either way, we must catch up with her, just to ask her what she wants. Perhaps she has heard of us and wants to learn the vegetarian ways" Esme smiled, she spoke so naively, but I had a feeling that this vampire wasn't going to be a friend to us. Jake went up stairs to see if Renesmee was ok, she was meant to be at school, but because of the new arrival in town no one felt comfortable letting her leave the house. _

"_Edward and Emmett found anything?" Leah asked, _

"_Not that we know of" Esme smiled,_

"_I think it's time I go and help out" I said about to leave, _

"_Hey Bells, wait up" Jake said coming back down the stairs,_

"_Jacob, I think you need some rest." Esme said, looking very concerned, _

"_No! Until that le…" he started, before realising Rosalie was staring at him, "Until that vampire is out of here, I'm not sleeping a wink. I'll see you later Le" he smiled at Leah._

_Jacob and I left the Cullen house and ran off into the woods, I turned around allowing him to phase in peace. We ran through the forest, Jacob seemed to be smelling every tree we past, we ran straight up to the borders of La Push, the scent stopped there. Jacob and I both were confused, I think at first we were all pretty convinced she was just like Victoria, always coming back and fast enough to keep away from us all, all the same patterns, but Victoria has no problem running through La Push. It was as if this vampire knew about the treaty and as if they had to abide, or perhaps they knew the wolves. We ran right along the border, it was kind of fun just being alone with Jake, even in Wolf form he was still great to be around and it had been so long since we had been able to hang out alone together. It was a shame it had to be under these circumstances. I was becoming more motherly by the day now, even if Nessie had a giant group of werewolves and vampires to look out for her, I still couldn't help worrying. Especially now, Edward and Carlisle had both starting acting ridiculous, Carlisle was constantly arguing with Esme, something I had thought I would never see, and Edward was giving nothing away about what was going on in this vampire's mind even though it was clear he had heard, everything seemed to have changed since out last visit to Volturi._


	2. Beckoning

_Athalia Cullen_

_Beckoning_

_I quickly ran to the Hybrid ward at the far end of the castle, pulling open the heavy, wooden door to find Katrina crying. I was by her side immediately, holding her trembling, withered body. _

"_Make it stop" she stuttered between sobs, _

"_I'm sorry, I can't" I answered, holding her close to me and rocking her gently. The young girl had come to trust me over these last weeks. I smoothed her back her sweat filled, black hair, her dark eyes wondered down to her huge bulging stomach, she placed an olive skinned hand over it and started to sob, suddenly more frantically_

"_I hate this baby" she said, her teeth now clenched together, what could I say? She had every reason to hate the thing that was killing her. I hadn't been able to speak with Aro since he had made the first impregnation with Demetri's produce. Monique, the poor girl had died, she was only just coming of age when her life was stolen away by him, they had started hiding the produces away from me when I threw the remains of Demetri's in the river. He seemed pretty relieved when I did this, he had told me time and time again that he had no desire to see his child in someone other than the one he loved that was something that could always be appreciated with Demetri, his old fashioned views, but Felix on the other hand was furious that Aro hadn't asked him "I can do anything Edward Cullen can do" he would emphasize and wink at me whenever he made the statement. The fragile human let out another harsh scream,_

"_It's alright, everything is going to be ok" I lied, I bite my lip feeling immediately ashamed, _

_As I started to gather blankets, Riley walked through the door, "I'll watch her." he smiled,_

_I was so glad when Aro had allowed me to bring his body here, my family had foolishly not taken the ashes themselves, nor did I believe they had done with the red haired female's, perhaps my father had just forgotten the rules. You must scatter the ashes or at least keep them to prevent the immortal from returning. But I did not forget the rules and I had found this young man fascinating and had managed to convince Aro he would bring us great help. Of course for many months I was forced to stay with the remains and be sure they were not parted from each other, arm and all. Riley was a lot more frail than before but after a few years of good nourishment he would be back to his old self. _

_Katrina shivered under my cold arms, I helped her clamber back into her bed and pulled the blankets over her. I closed the door tightly behind me as I left her to sleep. I pressed my head against the door and tried to keep from crying._

"_You really do care too much, my dear" I heard a familiar voice from behind, the voice that usually made me smile. Demetri wrapped his arms around my waist, making me feel immediately comforted._

"_Or I have to care a little more, no one else seems to" I replied, _

"_Aro wont let anything happen to her, you know that"_

"_You're wrong about that one" I twisted around in his arms to face him, his beautiful face confused and maybe angry, I loved Demetri but one thing was certain about him, he didn't like to be wrong. _

"_He wont let anything happen to that thing inside her" I answered quietly, quiet enough so only the two of us could hear, he nodded then pulled me closer to him. He lifted me up and let me place my arms securely around his neck.. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. _

"_I have to go, duty calls" he said after he slowly leaned away, I knew what this meant. They were here. I nodded and tried my best at a smile. He kissed my cheek quickly before disappearing. I thought through the possibilities, what would they do, if I was to just run in to the main hall, just storm in and demand I see them again, demand to be with my family. But of course that was no option for me, you can't leave the Volturi. Eleazer, the only who ever had, I envied him. He had left due his love for Carmen, Aro knew exactly where he was, but Marcus had insisted that he didn't take his actions further, he knew what is was like to lose your mate. I often thought that, that might have one of the reason why they had forbidden me to leave, he knew of Demetri's affections. I crept down the corridor. A sweet human scent met me as drew closer to the large doors, and it definitely wasn't Katrina. As I edge closer and closer to the main hall, I thought through the outcomes of what I was to see. My perfect statue of a father, standing proudly in the lead of my once prominent coven, with the she devil standing so innocently beside him, a shallow look upon her face, as per usual. Rose, beautiful Rose, standing magnificently next to her adorable new husband, Emmett. Perhaps the others too, the physic, Demetri had told me of, and maybe even the mood manipulator. Then there looking so poetically into space would be Edward, my Edward. His pale face with a look of constant sorrow, the face I left with him when I was forced to leave my coven. The door was open ever so slightly, but the perfect amount for someone to easily peer through. I looked in to see, not was I was expecting, not what I had left them with. There she was, she was beautiful. Her hands were so perfectly intertwined with his, her eyes a shinning citrine, and Edward's face was not full of sorrow, but of happiness, a happiness he gained whenever his eyes wondered over to the stunning woman that stand beside him. Then I saw what should have been the least surprising, a Hybrid, a pretty, adult Hybrid with her hand placed over Aro's. So, this was why he was taking the lives of the poor, local girls, to create something attractive! But it was something I noticed after that caused me the most pain, as I look closely at the Hybrid's face, I saw something, very clear. Something I wish I hadn't. She was Edward's! This sickening creature was Edward's daughter, I gasped loudly when I gained this realisation, a gasp that caused many in the room to look in my direction. My mind was telling me to back away from the door but I couldn't, I froze. To my luck no one seemed to see me, except one. He was staring straight at me his golden eyes burning into my mind, I tried to hide my thoughts like I used to but it was no use, he knew I was here and how I felt. His perfect face suddenly became stern, the sorrow I had left him with returned, he stared at me with what seemed to be guilt, he knew, he knew he had done wrong, he knew he would have hurt me, but he hadn't cared. Edward hesitated as he turn his head back around to face his perfect little family. Unable to keep myself together as I stared at his new beginning, his new life, his waking sun. _

_This room, my room as Caius insisted, although it held nothing for me, nothing but the many dresses he sent for me, a few pieces of furniture that could only be described as beautiful, but were too courted by their sick hands to be admired, it held no memories, nothing of my own, of course that had all been taken from me when I became part of their coven. Their coven for they saw me not as a guard, a guard is someone who guards, protects, I have no desire to protect any of them nor bow to their feet as their servant as the others so willingly do. It was not that I did not love any of them, for I did, Caius and Aro had become my fathers after my real one had so reluctantly given me up and I will always love them for that. And Demetri is my love, my only love he has given me everything I could have ever desired, but there was still that childish, selfish yearning I still had, to see them, all of them to be part of them again, but that was a foolish dream. This room was silent, I sat on the polished mahogany floor by the window, rain was falling gracefully onto the faded glass. I traced my finger along the pattern of droplets that had formed, the blurred windows usually held nothing but the baffled images of the outside world, but tonight there seemed more, the stars were shiny brightly and clearly, and the moon, looking most dazzling of all. I pulled my knees up to my chest, feeling the soft silky material of my dress, I hated to admit, but some of the dresses Caius sent were quite stunning, this dress in particular was most beautiful cream colour, the corset was surprisingly comfortable and in the centre of the corset was the most perfect stone, a tear shaped pearl that hung ever so neatly. I didn't come to attention when there was a small, almost silent knock at my door, I didn't answer I just stayed staring out of the window. "Athalia," Demetri said softly, I turned to see him standing at the door, looking surprisingly serious and hurt._

"_What is it?" I asked immediately running into his arms._

"_Aro wants to see you." he whispered,_

_Demetri took my hand and led me through the corridors and into the main hall, where Aro and Caius were sat patiently waiting for my arrival._

_We entered and the room fell silent, they were all there now. Felix, Jane, Alec and Heidi all stood proudly behind their leaders and then Demetri grudgingly let go of my hand and went to join them. I stood uncomfortably in the centre of the room being ogled by my audience._

"_Athalia." Aro finally smiled, "Now dear I want you to keep calm."_

"_Alright." I answered hesitantly, I started to worry, the last I had been called into the hall was to be told that Monique had died._

"_You see, we have a proposition for you." He said, getting up for his chair to approach me,_

"_As you very well know, your previous coven has been causing quite a lot of bother lately"_

"_yes."_

"_With that in mind, I ask this of you."_

_I started to tremble, I knew what ever I was about to be ask of was not going to be pleasant._

_I thrashed at Aro, screaming like I never had before. Felix had hold of me and Demetri tried to calm me down. After almost a day of being restricted to my room, I was finally calm, I had come to realise I was going to have to endure my task, it could not be prevented and I despised them for it!_

_Running from furious vampires and huge werewolves had become my life now. I was not yet prepared to enter back into my family, perhaps it was fear or nerves, whatever it was I had no desired to tempt it. I had taken only two lives whilst being in Forks, but as the media do it had all blown out of proportion and I'm assuming to my luck that's how my family and their allies had seen it. I stopped as I reached a small stream on the borders of Forks and La Push, I did wonder whether that ridiculous treaty was still in place. I sat down on the bank and dipped my feet into the cold refreshing water. This was perfect time to weigh up my options, on one hand I could return to the Volturi unsuccessful, leaving most of the family's life intact, but risking greatly the life of my father. And on the other hand I could go ahead with the plan, perhaps ruin all the lives of my family, steal away their most powerful and perhaps even cause another cause another war. To many that decision might seem simple, but to me it was the hardest decision I would ever have to make, I needed my father! His life was like air to me, knowing he was still on this earth was enough to keep me going. To know that he had been destroyed at my hand would be too much to bear!_

_I reached the house, it was early morning. There was no one around. The wolves were clearly all asleep where ever they were and the vampires seemed to all be out hunting. I decided it would be best to look over the new house arrangements and be comfortable with my surroundings before I decided to take the full plunge. I also admittedly wanted to see if I could find anything else out about this new woman Edward had obtained, I had seen her and from what Felix had told me she seemed rather pathetic, but I needed to make my own opinions. I entered the house as silently as I could, passing through the back door quite easily. The house was silent my assumptions had been right. Everything seemed the usual most of the sane thing they had had when I lived with them, though of course with a few new technical luxuries and the set out was a little different, but mostly the same. I admired over the books that filled the living room, some that even belonged to me, my copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula and many of my favourite classics. I traced my finger tips along the beautiful leather bounded books and smiled. Then I heard low, heavy breathing coming from behind me, I knew what it was, I could smell it. I started to turn slowly preparing myself to see one of the frightening werewolf my coven mates had warned me about, but as I turned I found that it was not that at all. There he was a young boy, not far out of his teens though had the height and masculinity of any man, again to my surprise he smiled at me. I returned the gesture but started to back away to the front door. The boy came after me as I ran through the forest, but did not phase or show any malicious intentions. I lost him as soon as I entered the forest, but I admired his determination, but couldn't hide my fear. Perhaps this was what these shape shifters did, put you into a full sense of security with their sweet smiles and boyish charms, then happily devoured you. _

_I tried to breathe easy as I walked through the forest, night had fallen and I knew their chase would still be on, but I had no desire to fight anymore. My heart felt as though it was being ripped out, I hadn't seen my Demetri in over a week and I was still worrying about the poor girl Katrina. I was weak with thirst, I had only killed one or two people whilst being here and that had not been enough. I stumbled to halt and tried to keep myself steady by holding on to a tree. I could hear the wolves behind their snarls in communication to each other and I could hear family beside. I took a finally breath in, I wondered what they would do, would the wolves be too ravenous with frustration to ask questions of who I was and just kill me on sight? Or would I be lucky enough for my father to stop them. These things I could not ponder now, they were close behind me I could almost feel the wolves breathe, this was it. _


End file.
